(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus, an image display apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image display control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display control apparatus that performs display control to display plural images each having attributes, an image display apparatus including the image display control apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program executed by the image display control apparatus, and an image display control method for displaying plural images each having attributes.
(ii) Related Art
Some recent image display apparatuses used in image capture apparatuses such as digital video cameras and digital electronic still cameras, mobile terminal apparatuses including such image capture apparatuses, and the like are configured to record information relevant to image information as attributes on recording media in such a manner that the attributes are attached to the image information. The attributes include, for example, information indicating the date and time of image capture, information indicating a position obtained by global positioning system (GPS), information indicating the photographer, information indicating an event set by user operation, and information indicating the format of the image information.
The attributes described above are used when, for example, images are reproduced, in order to sort the images into groups by date and time of image capture, event, or the like and reproduce the images. There is also a demand to record image information on a separate recording medium collectively in units of photographers or dates and times of image capture. To meet this demand, image display apparatuses that implement grouping for each of the attributes are nowadays being commercialized. An image display apparatus having such a grouping function is generally provided with dedicated keys, in advance, each for specifying a group, and allows a user to easily record images in units of groups or display images in units of groups by operating the dedicated keys.
Such image display apparatuses have a configuration in which a dedicated key is provided for each of the attributes. Users are thus expected to have knowledge of types of attributes corresponding to the prepared dedicated keys in order to effectively utilize the grouping function.
There may be a case where a user, when checking multiple images displayed in a list on an image display apparatus, wishes to view images relevant to some of the multiple images, such as images captured at the same date and time.